PikaLeeGaming
PikaLeeGamingChannel Art.png|Pika Lee Gaming's channel art. ??? to 7/1/15 Channel Art Template (Fireworks).jpg|PikaLeeGaming's channel art. 7/1/15 to present ChristmasWallpaper.png|Full art of PikaLeeGaming's profile picture. MyMascotDigital1.png|PikaLeeGaming's old profile picture 1/25/15 to 5/2/15. PikaLeeGaming.jpg|PikaLeeGaming's old profile picture. 5/2/15 to 5/29/15 profile pic.png|PikaLeeGaming's previous profile picture. 5/29/15 to 12/27/15 Pikaleegaming undertale style.png|PikaLeeGaming's current profile picture from 12/27/15 to present. PikaLeeGaming , otherwise known as Pika Lee is the core element of this wiki. She is what this wiki is based upon, as she is what allowed the wiki to happen. About Pika Lee : PikaLeeGaming is a girl gamer who created her channel in December 9, 2014. Alongside playing games, Pika Lee enjoys drawing. She uploads Let's Plays that are accompanied by many side series. She owns a Wii U and a New 3DS. : History With Games Splatoon In Splatoon, her weapon of choice is the Krak-On Roller. As shown in Episode 3-4, she struggles with using the Tentatek Splattershot when she realized that the roller does not work well on Bluefin Depot and Walleye Warehouse. Her strategy with any weapon is to ink her homebase, then move out to the center. With the roller, if Kelp Dome is available, she uses the Kraken special in order to perform laps around the center. It has been shown that when playing multiplayer, she mainly plays Turf Wars. Xenoblade Chronicles Xenoblade Chronicles has been shown to be Pika Lee's favorite game of all time. She has had personal experiences on Gaur Plains involving the Territorial Rotbart killing her. In her let's play, she has failed at battling various times, with the first being the group encounter with the Arachno. Smash From the first episode of Smash, it has demonstrated that Pika's main is Shulk. She has been shown to heavily use Shulk's aerial attacks, and sometimes using Shulk's side and down smashes. Her playstyle excludes the tilt attacks. Favorites In Pika Lee Gaming's Channel Description, it states that her favorite games include Minecraft, Xenoblade Chronicles, Pokemon X and Y, and Super Mario Galaxy. It is unknown if it is still true today. However, it can be confirmed that Xenoblade Chronicles is her favorite game of all time since it is stated in her let's play. Her favorite characters are Melia Antiqua, Shulk, Dunban, and Riki from Xenoblade. She also likes both Robin and Lucina. : YouTube Channel History PikaLeeGaming started her channel on December 9, 2014. She started off with two announcement videos, with the first not being followed through (Xenoblade Chronicles 3D). After her second update, she uploaded Minecraft Episode 1, but no videos were uploaded for 20 days. Ever since June 23, 2015, uploads have become daily, and started her first Let's Play, Xenoblade Chronicles, and it's side series XenoQuest. Splatoon was also released unannounced. The following day, she uploaded the first episode of Speed Art by drawing Melia. On June 27, 2015 she uploaded her first Smash video, asking how the series should be done. On July 6th, 2015, in an update video, Pika Lee revealed that videos would be delayed due to a heavy amount of recording with her cousin, Tristan. Ten days later, Splatfest Episode 1 was re-uploaded on July 16, 2015. She continued to upload for four days straight, but stopped with no reason given. PikaLeeGaming's Plans : For more details, go to this page. : For her YouTube channel, PikaLeeGaming's channel description states that she is planning on uploading videos in the summer of 2015. She is also planning to get a capture device for both the systems of a Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U. Trivia * None Category:PikaLeeGaming